Change is good, right?
by Listen2TheThunder
Summary: They were best friends in middle school, yet both wanted to be more. Then she made it to high school and she ditched them to become one of the "in crowd". What will happen when they reconnect in college? /NBB/ The Naked brothers band Natalina Nat Rosalina
1. Chapter 1

18 year old Nat Wolff walked across campus of the college he was recently accepted to. His backpack was thrown over his shoulder and had a map in his hands trying to find the building his next course was in. As he looked over the map he stopped right in front of the music building. Coincidentally he stopped right in front of a step and as he took off again he tripped and fell flat on his face.

Picking himself up off the ground, he came face-to-face with a statue of a piano and a flood of memories came rushing back to him. A band he had been in, his middle school years, his in-school basketball career, and some girl. Even though he couldn't really remember the girl, Nat knew he had really loved her at one time, but then something had changed.

"Dude, are you okay?"

Nat quickly snapped out of his trance and stood up, only to find his best friend Cooper looking at him.

"Yeah, I just got a little carried away."

Cooper brushed off Nat's back and picked up his map for him.

" What were you thinking about?"

" When we had a band, middle school, basketball and then _some _chick."

The truth was Cooper knew who the girl was. He had dated her best friend for 4 years until she had to go off to college. She was Rosalina. Nat had really loved her in their middle school years and her early high school years. You see Nat and Rosalina were the closest friends you could ever think of and they both wanted to be more. When she started high school she became a cheerleader and got really, really popular. She soon quit the band and literally _forgot_ about the guys.

Nat and the rest of the guys decided to stop recording and all other band activities to focus on other things. Soon Nat became the basketball captain and Cooper became the quarterback on the varsity football team. David got into soccer, Thomas discovered he was a good baseball pitcher, Qaasim decided he would stick to his studies and eventually graduated valedictorian, and Alex's milk drinking days finally paid off. The strong bones he got lead him to the swim team, where he made captain, but he still skateboarded all of the time. Juanita grew up, and eventually admitted her feelings for Alex the summer before they started thier freshmen year.

They all got really popular and everyone wanted to be just like them;to be their best friends. Luckily they didn't let it all to their heads. By the time they evenhad enough social status to even _attempt_ to talk to Rosalina, she was forgotten and had already moved on to college anyways. Now 3 years later Nat and Cooper had ended up in Austin, TX at UT.

Nat had gotten a basketball scholarship and Cooper got a football scholarship, but they both had different plans for life. Nat wanted to go back into music and try to start a solo career and Cooper was taking managerial classes.

Soon enough, after his little accident Nat found all of his thoughts of the girl pushed to the back of his head. Five of his professors had assigned him a book report due within the mont and he had major mid-terms to study for. Little did Nat and Cooper know, that girl was dealing with the same thoughts.

* * *

Rosalina and her best friend Allie were walking back to their apartment, when they saw somebody trip and fall in front of the music building.

" What a dork" Allie said, but at that moment moment Rosalina was completely out of it. She was flooded with old memories including a band, her high school cheerleading squad, and a boy.

"Rosie. Hello. Snap out of it."

"Yeah."

"So as I was saying..." Allie continued on but Rosalina kept staring at the boy. Then when another guy came and helped him up, she could have sworn it was her other friend's ex-boyfriend, Cooper.

As she continued throughout the rest of her day, and her afternoon classes she totally forgot about who she swore was Cooper. Even before then, the dude that had tripped was forgotten.She had tons of book reports due soon and had tons of mid-terms she had to study for.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again Nat Wolff was facing the cold, **hard **floor.

Once again Nat Wolff was facing the cold, **hard** floor. This time, fortunately, he had not fallen down. He was just extremely frustrated. Over the past few days he had been seriously stressing out and now his chemistry professor told him he should consider tutoring and that she would find him someone to tutor. Personally Nat thought he sucked at chemistry and was quite surprised that he maintained a A average. On top of that, Nat had this strange feeling someone he knew was in his classes with him, even though he couldn't exactly place which one. He picked himself up of the floor and decided the only way he could clear his thoughts was to go for a jog. He told Cooper, who was also his roommate, that he was going out and ran out of the building. As he rounded the corner to get to the football stadium he ran into another person and accidentally knocked the books out of their hands.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," he told her.

"No, It's fine. It's partially my fault. I was texting while I was walking and didn't looking where I was going. I'm Rosalina."

She held out her hand for him to shake and he grabbed it gently.

"Nat." He knew that name from someplace but he couldn't place it just then. As soon as he grabbed her ID card off the sidewalk for her, he instantly knew where she was from. "Rosalina... you're the one I have to tutor."

Her eyes grew wide, and she gave him this _look._

"Please don't tell anyone," she pleaded, "If I drop my C to a D then then I'll be kicked off the cheer squad and if you tell anyone I will personally kill you."

"Why? What's the deal?"

"All of my friends think I'm a perfect student and I have all A's and if I get kicked off the team and everyone will know I've been lying and..." By now Nat could tell she was getting closer and closer to tears.

" It's okay. I promise I won't tell anyone. So you're a cheerleader?"

"Yeah. That's where I was headed until I bumped into you. But don't worry, they can't start with out me. I'm their captain. You know, you can come watch us if you want. We do need some advice."

Nat remembered he was supposed to be clearing him mind and decided he would go with her. After all this Rosalina was one hot chick.

"Sure I'll go with you. Let me carry your stuff."As he picked up her bag Nat thought to himself,_ hey what better way to clear your mind by watching hot girls in skimpy outfits doing awesome routines._

* * *

"5,6,7,8"

_Man these chick are hot. Rosalina is like a living goddess. She's awesome at cheerleading and so far, she seems like a really nice person. It just seems like I've known her before or maybe she just reminds me from someone I knew a long time ago_.

"So Nat, what did you think?"

"Well," her face cringed as I started talking, and I knew that she could tell I was going to say something was wrong." I thought it was awesome"

She squealed and did this cute little thing with her nose. Then, unexpectedly, she came up and jumped on me to give me a hug. She wrapped her legs around my torso and her arms around my neck. She felt so good against my body, like we fit together in a perfect puzzle. When I took a breath, her scent was all around me. It reminded me of the way a banana smoothie smelled(I love banana smoothies) I guess she finally realized what she was doing because she quickly let get of me and her face became as red as a tomato.

She told the rest of her squad that practice was over, quickly picked up her bags and started walking. I caught up with her, because I thought I should walk her back to her dorm room or apartment or,whatever. As we made our way up the stairs to her door, I noted it was just across the street from the apartment I shared with Cooper. As we stood outside her building I decided it would be a good time to bring up the tutoring that we had yet to accomplish.

"So...um...when do you think would be a good time to start your tutoring?"

"Um…meet me at Starbucks on 3rd street tomorrow at noon."

"'kay. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah , see you tomorrow."

Then she gave me a quick hug and opened her door quickly. I could tell she was slightly embarrassed but I didn't mind. It felt good to have such a strong connection to a girl after just meeting her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalina's POV

So the guy that's tutoring me is really cute and nice. It seems like I've known him before from somewhere. I just have this really strong connection with him. He just seems _**so**_ familiar. Errgh... this is so frustrating. Where do I know Nat from? Maybe TV will help me calm down.

I reach around for the remote on my bed an pull my headfones out of my ears.

"Welcome to the E! channels special on child celebrities" They showed a bunch of pictures of kids and in the middle one popped up of Nat. Nat Wolff. As in the guy tutoring me and the guy that makes my stomach feel queasy. Nat was a kid celebrity. No wonder I knew him from someplace. I must have seen him on TV once.

I ran down the hall and found the student directory. "Wallace, Wilson, Wolff. Ah ha Nat Wolff! 473-9374. I ran back to my room, picked up my cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hey this is Nat Wolff. Yes, THE NAT WOLFF. As in the Nat Wolff that can't come to the phone right now or is just plain ignoring you. While you're waiting for me to call back, which might never happen, ponder this: I can't talk now, so if, well, actually, I CAN talk now, I mean, like, I'm talking NOW, recording this message, but I'm doing this NOW, while you're hearing it LATER, except for you, I guess it's NOW, like, when you're hearing it... I mean, like, wait..,gosh. This is so confusing. Are you confused now too? Hmm. Anyways, remember to leave a message AFTER the beep, not before. Beep."

I could hear laughter in the background and figured it was a brother or something. I couldn't think of what to say in a message because I was just about to see him in about 25 minutes. " Yeah...uhh. Nat? This is Rosalina. I just wanted to see if this is your cell number. So...um...yeah. I'll see you later."

Gosh Rosie why did you do something so embarrassingng? You're just about to leave to go meet him at Starbucks. What was the point of leaving him a message? Oh Well. I already left the message on his phone. What's done is done.

I grabbed my bag of books and headed to my car. I was just backing out when I noticed Nat walking out of his apartment and to the bus stop. I stopped the car and rolled down my window so I could yell out to him.

" Hey Nat"

He looked up and smiled when he saw me. He has such a cute smile.

"You wanna ride?"

"Sure."

He got in my car and threw his bag in the backseat."So, you have a _**really**_ funny voice mail message."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah. Who made that up?"

"Well last year during one of our half days at high school, me and some of my friends had nothing to do so we started doing really stupid things, and we eventually ended up recording stupid voice mail messages on our cell phones. They deleted theirs but my girlfriend thought mine was funny so I kept it."

Wait, did he just say girlfriend? " You have a girlfriend?" He seemed kind of embarrassed about the question I asked, so I told him it was okay if he didn't want to talk about it.

"No, it's cool. She was just using me to get to my other friend David, but we became good friends afterward. She is like 2 years older then us, but you can tell they love each other."

It became silent between us, until he asked a question I hadn't thought of asking yet.

"By the way, where are you from?"

"Oh me? I'm from New York City."

"No freaking way. Me too."

"What's this David guys girlfriend's name?"

"Um...Jessica Davidson."

My eyes widen.

"Are you serious? I know her, she's like one of my closest friends."

I pick up my cell phone and look through my pictures. I pull it up on my iphone and widen it slightly. I point it towards him.

"That her?"

" It sure is. That's so weird. So...um...what are _you_ doing over the Christmas break?"

"Well back home it was just me and my dad. This year, he has to go on a business trip to Paris for Christmas so I'm stuck back here all alone."

I came to a stop at the stoplight and turned to face Nat.

"I was thinking about going back to NY and hanging with some of my friends for Christmas, but I'm not sure if that would be intruding on their family privacy to much."

"Well that sucks. Hey...you said you called me earlier. What did you need?"

I could feel my cheeks turning red.

" Oh...um. Well I was watching the E! channel and...well it had a special on child celebrities and you were on there. Why?"

This time it was his turn to blush. I smiled at the way he was starting to look and turned my attention back to the road because the light had turned green.

"Around 10 years ago, me and my friends started a band a long time ago, and we were really famous I guess. Those guys you heard laughing in the background of my voice mail were the ones in my band."

"What did you guys call yourselves?" His cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

" I'll tell you that some other time."

He smiled and then turned to look out the window. I could tell he probably didn't exactly want to share that story with me, but I'm glad he did.

As we got out of the car at Starbucks, I told him something I never imagined telling some guy I had just met.

"You know Nat, you can trust me."

He smiled again.

"I know, I just wanna keep you hanging. You never know, I might not ever tell you." With that, he opened the door and we both went into Starbucks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rosalina is a nice girl. It really stinks she's going to have to stay alone for the holidays. I'm personally going to go back home for the holidays.

"Hey, Nat. NAT. I can't really get anything of this tutoring if you don't help me with it because you're off in your own little 'Nat World'."

"Oh, sorry. When is your test?"

"Um... next Tuesday. If I don't pass, I fail that class, then I get kicked off the cheer squad, and everyone will hate me." Once again she was close to tears. Since we were sitting in a booth, I got up and sat down next to her on the other side. I awkwardly put my arm around her shoulder and she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Come on, don't cry. It's okay. I won't hate you. I would hate myself for letting a beautiful girl like yourself fail. Do you really think that I would let you fail? That would mean I wouldn't get to go see you like you cheer at the football games. Do you really think I would want that to happen?" She giggled a little bit and sat up.

"I'm sorry Nat. It's just, people expect me to be good at most things and if I fail my chemistry final, then I'll disappoint everybody."

"It's fine. That's what I'm here for. Now, I think it would be a good idea for you to go into the bathroom and clean yourself up. Your mascara is running and you might want to put some more on."

She laughed and got up."You don't think I look attractive with mascara running down my face?"

My face turned a slight pinkish color. " No, It's not that. I'm thinking about you. You probably think it would be a good idea to redo your makeup, so I was just trying to voice your thoughts out loud. You know, aside from being a famous kid rockstar, I'm also a mind reader." She laughed again and picked up her purse to go to the bathroom.

"Um, Nat, you kinda need to get up so I can get up."

"Oh. Sorry." I got out of the booth and extended my hand so I could help her up. As soon as our hands touched, I could feel a spark of electricity through my fingers like I had gotten shocked but hadn't really. I scratched the back of my neck."Do you want me to get you something to drink while you're gone?"

"Sure. I want a Java Chip Fruppacino." She turned around to go to the bathroom but I stopped her." You don't expect me to pay for that do you?" She stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and looked hurt. All of a sudden I started feeling bad. It was just a joke, I was going to crack a funny punch line after that, but as soon as she had turned around with the sadness in her eyes it made my heart feel like it was shattering. "I was just kidding. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I made the lady pay for her drink?" She smiled and turned back around. As soon as I saw her smile, it felt like I was on top of the world. Before she made it to the bathroom however, she said one more thing.

"You better be kidding."

Once again Nat Wolff had fallen. This time, he was not on the ground. No way was he on the ground. Right now he was on top of the world. This time, Nat Wolff had fallen for a girl. Not just any girl. The girl of his dreams.

--Meanwhile in New York--  
Cooper's pOv

I'm back in New York with my family while Nat's still in Texas. I had finished all of my finals already and came back to New York to spend Christmas with my family. According to Nat, he met a girl that he really likes. I just hope it turns out alright. After his old crush completely ditched us during high school, he deserves somebody good. Hopefully this girl will know the importance of friendship and how popularity isn't everything. My cell phones ringing now.

I go over to my bed and pick up my phone. I see that it says Nat on the caller ID so I answer the call. " Hey Nat. What's going on?"

" Hey Coop. I just need advice on girls."

"Shoot."

"Well, you know the girl I've been talking about."

"Yeah."

"Well... Everytime she laughs, I feel like laughing. Everytime she gets sad, I feel sad. When I make her sad it's horrible. When I see the hurt in her eyes, my heart feels like it's shattering in a million pieces. I just don't really know what's wrong with me. Then, she told me that she has to stay alone for the Holidays, and I just felt like hugging her. I think I might even tell her she can come back up here with me. You know just about everything. What's wrong with me?"

" Well Nat, there's only one plausible explanation. You are in love."

" What? I'm not so sure about that. I mean, I really like her but love? I'm not sure Cooper."

"What's her name?"

"Rosalina Dimeco"

I dropped my phone. No way. This cannot be happening

"Coop? Cooper? Are you there?"

Chapter 7

I called Cooper back but he never answered the phone. I think he might be ignoring me. I don't know what I said to make him act this way but it must of been pretty wacko for him to be completely ignoring me. He never does this. Well, the only other time he's ever ignored me was when I tore up his old stuffed teddy bear Mr. Cuddles. I had good reason to. That bear only had one eye and I swear it watched me while I was sleeping. It was last summer. We never talk about that incident, only on the extremely rare occasion where I feel that it is necessary blackmail that I can use over something that he did to me. Other than that, he's never ignored me before. We tell each other everything. He's like the brother I never had. Wait, I do have a brother. Man, this coffee is screwin with my brain. Maybe I shouldn't have ordered that espresso shot with my latte. Come on Nat, you've have gotta think straight. What did you do or say to make Cooper upset. The only thing we talked about was the fact that he thinks that I'm in love with Rosalina. I mean come on. How crazy is that. I've only ever loved one girl and if I can't even remember her, how am I supposed to know what being in love feels like.

I absentmindedly grabbed her fruppacino to try and "cool down" my thoughts.

"Nat. What are you doing?"

I must have been to deep in thought to notice that Rosalina had gotten back and had already started her fruppacino. I was immediately reminded of the days when I had shared a drink with one of my other best girl friends. My little brother Alex, who was soooo immature at the time, had made a point to remind me that I had technically just swapped spit with Reagan(her name) and he considered it to be equivalent to making out. If he was here right now, and still as immature as he was when he was 14, he would probably remind me of the same concept. Now though, since he was 15 and a little bit more mature, I hope he would have made a point to recognize that I actually had feelings for this girl, and shut his mouth to keep me from being embarrassed. Hopefully. I looked down at my reflection in the napkin holder and noticed that my face had flushed and was now deep red.

"When did you get here?," I asked and took note that my cheeks had begun to go back to their normal peachy color.

"I've been sitting here for 5 minutes watching you stare out into space. I'm sorry. I thought you knew I was here."

"Well you know if a person doesn't acknowledge the fact that you're there, it usually means they aren't exactly paying attention." Her face twisted into a scowl and I smirked." Come on, let's get out out of here."

"I still have to study you know."

"I know that, but we're going to study In style." I winked at her.

" Nat where are we going?"

"Give me your keys, it's a surprise." I grinned at her and gave her the best puppy dog eyes that I possibly could. "Pwease let me drive Rosalina."

"Fine, but only because I can't resist a good puppy-dog face. You better not total my car mister."

"You know, I'm also one of the best drivers in town. I have a car up in NYC without one single scratch on it." I grinned and caught the car keys she threw at me. "Hop in and close your eyes. We might be on the road for a while."


	5. Chapter 5

_(A.n) So this chapter is mainly made out of quotes from seasons 1 & 2. I don't really own any of them._

* * *

"It was just a kiss on the cheek. It doesn't mean anything."

Why the hell is he talking to that blue-eyed, blonde-haired bimbo? I'm _**so**_ much better than she is.

Sitting on top of you while wrestling is pretty fun. Maybe one day we'll be older and married and I'll be sitting on top of you without any clothes on.

"I'm two years older than you. I'm going into high school next year." Don't kid yourself Rosalina. You **know** you're just worried about what your friends will say. You **know** you're only trying to convince yourself.

"And what?"  
"And, I like him."  
What are you trying to prove? Bobby is just a distraction. He's a rockstar your age and you know you're only saying that to keep your thoughts off _him_.

"I **don't** want to go to prom."

Fucking Liar.  
You know the only reason you don't want to go is because _he_ didn't get the guts to ask you.

"Are you going to let him do the arm around the shoulder thing?"  
"I don't know"  
**STOP LYING!** It's tearing up your insides Rosie.You already know the answer is yes.

Just admit it.

"Did I really say that?"  
Yes you really did. You made a complete idiot of yourself in front of everybody at your best friend's Bar Mitzvah. But you're _lucky_. You just happen to be **my** idiot.

"Your smile keeps me on the ground."  
All you guys out there _think_ he's singing to you. Ha. I know he's singing to me.

"How can she not know I love her?"  
"She does now."  
You're looking at me with that goofy grin that is only meant for **me**. I'm glad you finally told me. Even if it was an accident. Hell, I already knew. But, it makes me feel that much better that you finally told me aloud. You hug me and kiss me and I **know** everything is going to be okay with you around.

"_You_ and _I_ **never** should have become an _us_. Don't you get that? I am the first sophomore to ever become the cheer captain. And you, you're just a stupid 8th grader. I can't believe we were ever friends." **I can't believe you just said that.** "Yeah, neither can I Rosalina. I just really wish it didn't have to end this way. But if you **ever** decide what you just said was a mistake, I can't guarantee that me or **any** of the guys will be willing to forgive you. I really hope you figure out what's important in life, I really do. Goodbye Rosalina."

No, don't go.  
Just stay here, please.

* * *

"Don't go, Don't go"

"Rosalina. Hey, chill. I'm not going anywhere. Well, I mean, I'm going to get out of the car right now so I can open your door but I promise I'll be right back."

Woah. That was one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had. I mean what was up with those flashbacks? I still remember them, I just can't really remember who I was with. My car door opened and suddenly it hit me.

"Oh my gosh...Nat."

* * *

_So what did you think? Read and Review. I would like at least one more review before I post the next chapter.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nat's PoV

"Oh my gosh....Nat. How did you know I've wanted to come here?"

I had brought her to the Domain- one of the more upscale out door malls in the Austin area. Honestly, I love coming here and buying a starbucks fruppacino to just relax. I reached behind my head and began scratching my neck like I always do when I'm nervous.

"Well..um. I don't really know. This is just the place that I always come to when I need to study. It's just so like...I don't know....laid back I guess? And plus, I always come shopping here when I need some time to my self. So I figured, what the hell. You've seriously never been here before?"

" Nope, never."

"Well then, I guess that makes me your own personal tour guide."

I held out my arm so she could loop hers in mine and then set off down the sidewalk.

"Okay, on this side we have-"

"Oh my gosh! They have a Free People here?!?!? I haven't seen one of these since I left New York. Come on Nat, we have to go in," she squealed. Right in my ear I might add.

Before i knew it, she had dragged me in to the little flowery store. She dropped her arm and ran over to all of the necklaces and bracelets on the wall, giving me time to scan the store. The little boutique was very-let me repeat that- _**very**_ colorful. If you asked me to describe it in one word I would call it exotic.

"Nat, come here, I need help fastening the clasp on this stupid necklace."

I rushed over to help her, grabbing the ends of the necklace ever so gently, purposely allowing my fingers to brush over her hands. I could feel her shiver slightly and smiled.

'Maybe she does like me,' I thought to myself.

"Nat..Nat...you know, this is the second time you've been off in your own little world."

"Huh? Oh...sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh..nothing."

"Yeah...sure,whatever. So what do you think of this necklace? It's beautiful right?"

"Yeah...yeah it is. Do you want me to get it for you?"

Her face turned a slight color of red as I asked the question.

"What?"

"Rosalina. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Buy. The. Necklace. For. You.?"

"Um..you really don't have to so that for me. I can pay for it myself. I wasn't really even planning on buying it."

"No..no...I insist."

"Well then, I decline."

"But I insist."

"I told you. I decline."

" Too late."

I grabbed another necklace off the wall that looked just like the one she had picked out. I walked up to the lady behind the register and handed her the necklace.

"Will that be all sir?"

I looked over my shoulder.

"Hey Rosie, you want me to get you-" but she was gone.

"Uh..no..I guess. Sorry, I gotta go."

I grabbed my credit card and the bag and hurried out the door. Finally, I caught sight of Rosalina sitting outside of the Starbucks, crying.

"Hey, Rosie. Don't cry. Not again. Do you know how many times I've already had to stop your tears? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just....I don't know. Just, every time someone ignores me, it reminds me of how my mother ignored my father."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"The last time my mom ignored my dad, she died. I was about 4 years old and we were going home from the grocery store. My dad kept telling my mom to buckle her seatbelt up but she wouldn't listen. As the light turned green for us, a drunk driver ran the red light and hit our car straight on. My dad and I were both wearing our seat belts but my mom didn't, and it killed her. And now, I hate when people don't listen to me."

"I'm so sorry Rosie. I didn't know. But hey, think of it as Nat Wolff's Christmas gift to Rosalina Dimeco."

"Well then," she got a flirty look on her face," I guess Rosalina, owes Nat a gift in return."

She leans over the table and I start to blush. Her eyes start to close and my hands start to sweat. I can feel her breath on my cheek and my leg starts to twitch. Her lips touch mine, and I can feel sweat running down my neck. She starts to pull back, and I pull her back in. I can feel her smile, and I bring my sweaty hand up to caress her cheek. She pulls back and I watch her reaction. She smiles and I smile too.

"Ahh. So now that that's taken care of, I believe we have some studying to do."

She giggled.

"You seriously expect me to believe that after _that_, we are going to study."

"Well how about a proposition. You ace this test with help from that excellent tutor of yours and I take you back home with me as my girlfriend for Christmas. Now how does that sound?"

Her face looked shocked and I almost felt bad for asking. Maybe I'm pressuring her into this too fast. If she says no things will get pretty awkward. Oh no Nat. She hasn't said anything and it's already been _**30 seconds**_. You know Thomas and Qaasim always tell you that if a girl hesitates for longer than 37 seconds, she's not that into you. How did they come up with 37? I mean what a random number. Why not 36...or maybe even 38? Stop wasting your time talking to yourself inside your head. 34.....35.......36.....thirty-sev-

"Well, if that 'excellent' tutor of mine would get his head out of the clouds again-by the way, that's three times already today-he would hear his girlfriend tell him to go get their crap out of her car."

"Oh....I see....you're just using me. The only reason you want me is so that I can go fetch your bags for you. But that's fine. I'm ok. Don't bother trying to tell me otherwise. I know."

I pretended to cry. She pushed my shoulder.

"Shut up you big baby. That's not the _only_ reason. Remember the whole mind reader/famous kid star thing?"

"Oh yeah...like that makes it any better."

I got up and headed for her car.

"And if it's any consolation Nat, I think you're a really nice guy."

I turned around and winked at her. "I know"

"Oh..yeah..you're pretty cute too."

"Tell me something I _don't_ already know."

She scowled.

"Will you just go get our bags already you retard?"

" Yeah, sure whatever...but remember. I'm your retard."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. This is all in Cooper's point of view**

* * *

"When they were younger, their relationship was like cotton candy. They were light wispy and had floated around like they had no care in the world. They were best friends and it took a lot of extra force to pull them apart. Like cotton candy, if pulled apart, Nat and Rosalina always found that if they tried, they could stick back together again. They were free and bouncy and young. We all were."

"But as soon as we made it to middle school, their relationship changed to be one like glue. Rosalina had been going through tough times trying to cope with the fact that she was almost a freshman and things were undoubtedly going to change. She never was good at handling change. And so it was determined, that Nat was always there for her. They were inseparable. If you asked someone where Nat was, the person would reply, "Oh. you mean Nat and Rosalina?" It was never just "Nat", or just "Rosalina". Together they made up one person. And that was good for her."

"But as soon as she entered High School, their relationship turned into one big rocky road. And that was OK for a while. Sure they had their bumps, but the road was traveling towards the top of them mountain. If the two made it two the top, we all knew no one or nothing would ever come between them. That was when Rosalina made the cheer team."

"She was a Sophomore and we were all in 8th grade. She was having a hard time. Her new cheer buddies had started to convince her that if the guy didn't have blonde hair, blue eyes, a six pack and football trophies lining his wall, they weren't good enough for her. It tore her apart. The guy we all knew she loved had brown hair, brown eyes, not a six pack but close, and wasn't a football player. But that was why she loved him."

"Unfortunately, their rocky road had a detour. Instead of going straight to the top, their relationship took the side road around the mountain to the other side where the road traveled straight down hill. Rosalina gave in to the peer pressure. Needless to say, she became a bitch. She wouldn't come to practice and ignored us. She started partying and became really mean to all of her old friends. She quit the band and ditched us. That would be when they hit rock bottom. At the end of their mountain, the road branched off into two separate roads. Popularity had gotten the best of her. One day, while Nat was trying to talk to her, she just blew up. They were yelling in the halls, something that, if they had known the pair before, people would never believe would happen. Some jerk had video taped the whole thing and it ended up on You tube by the end of the day. Nat was humiliated and Rosalina had gained even more popularity."

"Our Sophomore year, things started getting better for Nat. As a way to release frustration after he and Rosalina broke up, he had started working out and playing basketball. He made the team and continued on it for the rest of high school. Junior year he became team captain and led the school to back to back championships. He was finally happy. He had forgotten about her, and from what my girlfriend at the time said, she had forgotten about him. The rest of us knew she had gone off to college, but none of wanted to know where. Ha. I guess we finally found out."

I sighed.

"And now, five years later, she's back into his life. And if she hurts him again, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well young man, you can make up excellent analogies. So how do you feel about that?" the therapist asked.

"I just told you everything."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Why the hell am I paying you again?"

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I should've listened to my girlfriend."

"And how do you feel about that?"

I got up and walked to the door.

"That'll be $60.00 sir."

I walked out of the office and slammed the door.

"Ha. How do _you _feel about that?

* * *

_**Remember to review :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_A.N. Sorry for such a long wait. My life has been a very hectic mess these past couple of weeks. Finals were a drag but I'm finished now._

* * *

Nat Wolff was _not_ a fan of guinea pigs.

Ever since Nat had been 5 his dad got him a new pet every year. After his mom had died, Nat became a shy boy and wouldn't talk to anyone. Then one year his dad got him a guinea pig.

Nat Wolff instantly brightened up. He made friends and started his own band. But he always made time for Bananas. He always felt that without Bananas, his life would be severely different. And therefore, Bananas became Nat's Wolff's "man's best friend." (He had even convinced one of the T-shirt making companies to create him a T-shirt that said "Man's best friend" and then had a picture of a guinea pig.)

But that was when it all changed. The Naked Brothers Band became extremely popular. They were barely home any more and when they were, they always had press to do around the city. Nat felt really bad about having to leave Bananas at home but Qaasim had an allergic reaction to guinea pig fur so she couldn't go on the bus with them.

One day, when the Wolff family returned home from L.A., Nat Wolff found Bananas legs straight up in the air.

Bananas was dead

Now, Nat Wolff was not one of those people who mourns over his pet's death. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Nat Wolff became pissed. He was officially mad at the world. From then on, Nat Wolff hated guinea pigs. He hated them more than he hated that annoying Patrice girl that was in Rosalina's 5th grade class, and that's saying_ **alot**_.

So now, 10 years to the date of Bananas's death, when he felt something nibbling on his ear, he was not amused.

"Stop it you stupid guinea pig," he mumbled into his pillow.

"You know, if that's how you're going to greet me after I **ace** my chemistry final, then I'm not so sure about this whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing"

Against his pillow, Nat's eyes widened. He threw the pillow out from under his head and jumped up.

"You aced it? I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it though. We have to go celebrate." He gave her a huge hug and then gently kissed her. " You know what this means though right?"

"What?"

"Now you can get me free tickets to all the football games 'cause your still gonna be a cheerleader. Yes. No more paying 40 bucks for a stupid ticket for me, I get to go in for free. Ha."

"Is that all you really think about?"

"No, I was just trying to piss you off and throw you off guard. But anyways, does this mean you'll be willing to go to New York with me for Christmas?"

She kissed him

"Yes?"

She kissed him again.

"No?"

"..."

"Yes?"

"..."

"No?"

"..."

"Yes?

"Yes! Since you so graciously allowed me to be tutored by you, and helped me to pass my final with flying colors, I would love to accompany you back to New York."

"Woah. When did you start using such big words?"

"Well you know, I've always been good at English in school."

"Ahh. That's it." He smiled. "Well why don't you go back to your dorm and start packing, 'cause we sorta leave tonight."

She hit him. "Uh. You could have told me earlier. How did you know I would get an A?"

"Well you know," he says, "I'm also a physic."

"Oh really? But seriously, how did you know?"

"I didn't, if you said no, I would have kidnapped you and made you come with me."

She hit him on the shoulder.

"Nat, be serious."

"Okay, Okay. I just kinda hoped that no matter what happened, that you would like me enough to come with me." He blushed. "I mean, you're this beautiful, smart, caring, talented person and you have this horrible habit of making my stomach do backflips."

"Well you know, you're not that bad yourself Nat."

"Please.......I'm fantastic"

"Yeah.....You are."

He gives her a small smile to let her know that he appreciates what she says.

"Well then, you go back to your dorm and pack and I'll stay here and call me family to let them know you're coming with me. Sound like a plan?"

"Aye, Aye captain."

* * *

Back in NY

_Ring.....ring_

"Dad, the phone's ringing"

_Ring.....ring_

"Dad.....Phone"

_Ring.....ring_

"Dad?"

"Alex, you're dad's not home," my girlfriend Juanita told me.

"Oh....since when?"

"You walked him out of the building like less than ten minutes ago. Remember?"

_Ring.....ring_

"Alex...."

"Huh?," I asked not taking my eyes off the skateboard competition on TV. "Did you just see that trick Ryan Sheckler just did? It was awsom-. Oh that sucks. I think he busted his shoulder."

_Ring.....ring_

"Alex...why aren't you getting the phone"

"It's my dad's job. I only get the phone if it's you, and you're here right now so you can't possibly be calling me."

"But you're dad's not here sweetie."

"Well, I'm not getting it. It's not my job."

_Ring.....ring_

She gives me this look and instantly I give in.

"Fine....I'll get it."

Just as I'm about to pick up the phone, it stops ringing and the answering machine picks up. I shrug and grin sheepishly.

"Oops....to late."

I go back and sit down in my bubble chair while the answering machine plays.

**"Um...hey guys, it's Nat. But you can probably already tell that. Anyways...I just wanted to let you know that when I get up there tomorrow morning, someone's gonna be with me. Yes, yes, I finally got a girlfriend."**

"Oh my gosh Alex, your brother finally got a girlfriend. Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, yeah. Shhh. Tony Hawk's about to go."

**"She's really awesome and totally beautiful. She's head cheerleader down here and is super nice so don't worry. And uh...oh.. yeah. She's a junior and is 2 years older than me so Alex, make sure everybody knows your brother's dating an older woman. But no, she's totally cool and I really like her so I'm assuming you'll like her too."**

**"And get this, she's also from NYC and says she and Jessica used to know each other. Isn't that weird? So dad, you might know her dad. His name is Jeff Dimeco. Oh and her name is Rosalina Dimeco."**

I instantly paused the TV. Juanita and I both turned our heads and looked at each other, eyes wide.

"No way," she said. "Do you think it's the same Rosalina as before?"

You see, me and Juanita never actually forgot about Rosalina quite as much as any of the other guys did. She was like an older sister to us and left and lasting impact on our lives. So when she and Nat blew up at each other, it really hurt me and Juanita. We thought that if the "perfect couple" could change so drastically, then maybe there was no hope for the two of us. But we've made it this far, and I don't think we're going to break up any time soon.

"Well, look at the facts. She's from New York too. Her last name is Dimeco-there's only one Dimeco listed in our phone book and it's her Dad's number. This girl is two years older than Nat, and she's knows Jessica who went to Amigos too. Before college Rosalina went to Amigos. The old Rosalina was a cheerleader and this one is too. From what he just said in the message, it seems as if it's the same person to me."

**"Enough about how awesome she is. So anyways guys, make sure you tell Thomas, David, and Qaasim, Cooper already knows. Oh, and ask David to see if Jessica wants to come too. I'm sure Rosie and Jess would want to see each other again. Don't forget that when you wake up in the morning, I'll be there too. I'll see you tomorrow."**

"What are we going to do Juanita. I mean I'm glad they're back together, but it sounds like they don't even remember each other. What's gonna happen when they find out it's a person they hated in the past that they're dating right now?"

"I'm not sure, I guess we'll have to just wait and see. But you might want to call the guys. I'm not so sure their ready to forgive her yet."

"You're right. But we'll deal with that later. Right now, Tony's back"

* * *

**Remember, stories are like ogres. They both have layers. But when you give one of them a review, they keep making more movies and chapters. No matter how stupid the new storyline sounds. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N This chapter is a series of phone calls with two little scenes on between. Thanks for all of the positive feedback I've gotten for this story. I really appreciate it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the NBB._

_Chapter 9_

_

* * *

_

_"Hey Super Cooper, it's Alex. Um... Nat called around a hour ago and said some stuff that I assume you already know. I can't believe you didn't warn any of us. Juanita and I are gonna go out and pick up my Dad from his Bingo night. Since you didn't bother telling any of the guys about some recent developments with Nat's relationship status, we're putting you in charge of the big reveal. I would suggest calling the Q-meister first. He'll probably be the most understanding. Then David and save T-bone for last. If they wanna meet up, Juanita and I were going to go hang at Starbucks for a while at around 9:00. Call me if the guys want to have a group discussion. _Alex, you know you never answer your phone_. Okay, call Juanita if you're gonna meet up with us. Laterz. Oh and Juanita wants to tell you good luck. Bye."_

* * *

"Hey Qaasim."

"What's up C?"

"Um...I don't really know how to say this..."

"Spit it out Coop, I have to be somewhere by 7:00"

"Okay, well you remember middle school, right?"

"Of course bro. The good ole' days."

"Yeah. You remember what we used to do in our spare time?"

"Fill balloons with cottage cheese and throw them at the trouble twins?"

"Ha. Um..no."

"Oh...that?"

"Yeah. Well, you see, a couple of weeks ago, while Nat and I were still down in Austin, one of Nat's professors suggested that he tutor another student in an advanced chemistry class..."

"Wait, did you say a proffessor wanted _Nat_ to tutor someone?"

"**Qaasim**."

"Sorry"

"_Anyways, _the person he had to tutor happened to be a girl. And she's someone we had known before, yet Nat doesn't seem to remember that part of his life at all."

"..."

"Qaasim?"

"You _are_ fuckin' kidding me, right Cooper? I can't be who I think it is."

"I'm not playin' you Qaasim. I even called Emily yesterday to find out what college she ended up going to."

"Let me get this straight Coop. Nat was a tutoring a girl, who just happens to be the exact same girl from five years ago, and he hasn't figured that out yet?"

"Exactly. Rosalina's back."

* * *

"But Juanita..."

"No buts Alex, you promised you were going to call your brother."

"Fine. But I would only do this for you."

"Uh huh. Just dial sweetie."

Alex took a deep breath before hitting the talk button on his new cell phone.

"Yo."

"Hey Wolffman, it's your brother."

"Um, hey Alex. I'm kinda busy right now. I'll call you back in like the next hour I swear." _Click._

He throws his phone behind him on the bed.

"What did he say sweetie?"

"He sounded out of breath."

" But he was in his apartment, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, and there was a girl's voice in the background."

"Oh. I guess that explains it."

"Eww. Juanita. Bad thoughts, **_bad_** thoughts."

* * *

"What?"

"You know David, didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to answer your phone like that?"

"Humph. Hello Cooper, for what do I owe you with the pleasure of calling me on this fine day?"

"Is Jess with you?"

"Um...and why do you think I'm pissed right now?"

"You know David, that's just...awesome. Yeah."

"You needed something?"

"Put me on speakerphone."

"Why?"

"This is something you both need to hear."

"Okay Coop. Talk"

"Well D, you remember when we were kids right?"

_"You two still act like them."_

"Thanks Jess. But you remember right David?"

"Of course, how can I forget. Me and Thomas were pranking masterminds."

"Yeah. Do me a favor David, it'll make this a whole lot easier to explain. You're in your room right?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Look under your bed and pull out the red shoebox."

"Okay...how do you know I have a red shoebox underneath my bed?"

"Because I was there when you shoved it there."

_"He got the box Coop."_

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"I want you to donate it to an orphanage. What do you think I want you to do with it. Open it."

"Chill bossman. I'll open it."

"What do you see?"

"Why did you want me to remember this Coop?"

"There's a blue envelope in the box Jess, can you please find it for me."

_"Got it."_

"Open it, and tell me whose pictures are in there."

_"They're all of an old friend of mine, and you D. What were you guys doing hanging out with Rosie?"_

"What's the point of all this Cooper?"

"Okay, I'll tell you the same thing I told Qaasim."

"Which was..."

"I was getting there. So a couple of weeks ago Nat's chem. professor told him he should consider tutoring another student whose grade was slipping."

_"Ha, Nat as a tutor?"_

**"Jess."**

_"Sorry. Continue."_

"Well anyways, the girl was the head cheerleader for the longhorns."

"Uggh. You have got to be kidding me Cooper. I don't want to deal with this all over again."

"He's bringing her up with him tonight."

_"What are you guys talking about?"_

"Just, meet me at the usual Starbucks at 9"

" Who else knows?"

" Well I found out first, the little drummer and his girlfriend were next, and I just got off the phone with the Love Guru."

_"Is anybody going to let me in on the secret?"_

"Are you calling T-bone next?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to?"

"Ha. I wouldn't want to deal with that. Just tell him to meet us all at Bucky's at 9. I don't want to miss the look on his face when he finds out."

" I will. Peace D."

"Later bossman."

* * *

"Come on Rosie. You can't possibly need that many shoes for a one week-long trip."

"Shut up Nat. You wouldn't understand."

"Well the only thing I understand right now, is that if we don't leave in the next five minutes, the plane is going to leave without us. And if we miss this flight, we won't land in Atlanta 'till eleven tonight. And when you add in the two hour layover, we won't leave Atlanta until one in the morning, which should leave us in New York by at least three tomorrow morning. But then combined with finding our luggage, and getting a taxi for the thirty-minute ride from the airport to my loft, we won't make it to a comfortable sleeping apparatus until at least 4:45. I already promised breakfast with my brother and dad at nine tomorrow morning, and five hours isn't enough sleep for me. But if we actually manage to catch our plane, we can catch a good-"

"Nat."

"Huh?"

"I'm ready."

"Oh."

"You're cute when you do math."

* * *

"This is the T-bone."

"Thomas."

"What up Coopy? How are you doing buddy?"

"I'm fine Thomas. Where are you?"

"I'm in Jersey. Some of the guys from our team at NYU where helping some little league kids work on their game. What's up?"

"How fast do you think you can make it to bucky's?"

"We haven't hung there since last summer."

"Just how long will it take you to get there?"

"I'll go drop of my bats in my trunk and head out. I'm about a hour away."

"Just get there by nine, there's something important that the guys and I need to talk to you about."

"For the last time. I. Am. **Not**. Gay."

"That's not it Thomas. I'll see you at nine. Laterz Bat-boy."

"Back at ya Bossman."

* * *

"Talk to me."

"Hey Littlewolff."

"Pillot! What up bro? You got my message?"

"Yeah. Um... I called all the guys. Qaasim and D know already. I was kinda hoping that the six of us, me ,you, Juanita, Qaasim, David, and Jess, could break the news to him together. He's probably going to have the worst reaction."

"So Jess knows now?"

"Well I'm assuming David told her the whole story."

"Kk bossman. Me and Juanita are going to pick up some burgers for all of us. You still want the usual? Or did Austin mess with your head and make you all anti-meat yet?"

"I'll get what I always get. A double cheese burger with bacon and..."

"I know, I know. No lettuce, tomato, or mayo, and extra pickles. Don't worry Coopy. I didn't forget while you went off to college."

"Okay Alex. I'll see you at bucky's at nine. We've got some serious matters to discuss."

* * *

_A/N I have nothing against vegetarians, or people who live in Austin. I live in Texas, and Austin is one of the coolest towns that i've ever visited. I don't own Starbucks, but I don't think anybody calls it bucky's so I guess that's mine._

**Remember to Review :)**


	10. Authors Note!

**A/N:** So, I'm totally surprised that this story gets any traffic at all still. What ever happened to NBB anyways? I do want to apologize, however, to those of you that have this story on story alert. I had every intention to finish this story like two summers ago, and apparently life got the best of me. I did have a couple more chapters planned for this story however, and I do plan on finishing it before graduation in two years. We'll see how that goes. For now, if you have any ideas on where to go with this, feel free to comment in a review or PM me, suggestions are most definitely welcome.

Thanks guys! :D


End file.
